What! I'm Gokuderakun's birthday cake!
by Shikaichi
Summary: Gokudera's birthday are coming. Everyone so excited about it when Kyoko and Haru telling the terrible news. Uri eat up Gokudera's birthday cake…


**Title:** What?! I'm Gokudera-kun's birthday cake?!

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing:** GokuTsuna, 5927

**Genre:** romance, shounen-ai, humor

**Summary:** Gokudera's birthday are coming. Everyone so excited about it when Kyoko and Haru telling the terrible news. Uri eat up Gokudera's birthday cake…

Thanks to Relaine to translated my fanfiction to English~

**What?! I'm Gokudera-kun's birthday cake?!**

9th of September – Gokudera-kun's birthday.

Everybody waited for this day like in every year and they prepared with a little present for Gokudera-kun. I did it too and I couldn't wait to give it to him.

Close on everyone came to the event who I call friends: Yamamoto, Onii-san, Kyoko-chan and Haru, Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, Dino-san and his people (it can't be without them because the house could collapse), Bianchi, Fuuta, Chrome, and the always scary Hibari-san.

When I looked at their happy face I smiled too. They are my friends and I know that I can lean against them. I am grateful because I could meet them and now I am not No-good Tsuna. Uhm… at any rate not that much like before…

I looked at the celebrated person who was arguing with Onii-san about he has to join the box club because his birthday. I could understand…

In the end he noticed that I was looking at him and smiled. I think Gokudera-kun is one of my best friends. Sometimes he can say strange and scary things but I know that he never let me in trouble. He is always with me if I need and secure me.

But our happiness lasted while we saw Kyoko-chan's and Haru's sad face.

„Unfortunately…" Haru started faintly.

„Gokudera-kun's cat ate the cake…" Kyoko-chan continued.

„Uri!" The cat's owner stood up and went to the kitchen. But he stopped by Reborn's words.

„Don't worry, Gokudera! No-good Tsuna will be your birthday cake!" He pointed me.

„How awesome idea, Reborn-san!" Gokudera-kun's eyes glinted.

„_I would be his birthday cake? No! I don't want it!"_ I shook my head but he grabbed my arm and led me to the first floor. Reborn! Please help me! Save me! But it wasn't use to look at him agonized. He just smiled ironically. I couldn't do anything. Gokudera-kun holds my hands on the stairs. I'm sure that the remaining worried.

„Come in, Tenth!" He invited me to his room when he let me.

„How did Reborn mean that I'll be your birthday cake?" I asked shy.

„You'll know Tenth soon. You'll enjoy!" He got red a bit.

But I didn't know what will happen… I didn't know what Gokudera-kun thought. I just sat there and waited.

„Could you lie to the bed, Tenth?" He asked nicely.

„Ye… Yes." I answered and laid. But I was already surprised at that time.

Gokudera-kun came to the bed and throws his leg above me so now his body was at my belly. Why I feel this situation so puzzled? Gokudera-kun is only my friend. Not more.

In the end he leaned over me and looked at my eyes with his green eyes which were very wishful now. Like they whispered: „You shouldn't be scared! Just trust me!" I'm sure that my face was totally red by the thing which happened after that…

He started to unbutton my shirt which was only its own so he could touch my skin easily. I didn't know from where did he gain it but he took out from his pocket a bottle of whipped cream which he shook. At that moment I understood how Reborn thought that I'll be Gokudera-kun's birthday cake and I didn't want it. Vainly I saw how much he want it I didn't want that all. Gokudera-kun is only my friend!

After he shook the bottle he neared to my nipple and blows some cream there then he set a strawberry to it. Terrible!

By choice I would escape but I wasn't let by my conscience and my legs. What happened with that always worrying Gokudera-kun? Why doesn't he see that I don't enjoy what he does? In the end I succumbed to him and turned my red face to does he what he want.

I felt that he lean over me and eat the strawberry then lick the whipped cream. I felt how he touched my skin but although he said it will be good, it wasn't. I felt only one thing: disability.

After my first nipple rank the second which he set as the other. Will he lick this too? The first was enough! But in vain I wished not to do this, he did the same. I don't want to know what will happen after it… But I couldn't escape.

Last he made a line to my tummy which he spirit away with his tongue that he neared to my face when I turned there. I saw Gokudera-kun's green eyes and in surprising I opened my mouth. Suddenly Gokudera-kun leaned ahead and kissed me.

I heard that the bottle fall from his hand then reach the ground with a big knock and roll but I couldn't help at that time. Somehow I tried to kiss back, move my mouth and tongue but I never was neither with girls. I felt myself so wretched. Gokudera-kun will notice that I don't enjoy it…

„What's the matter, Tenth?" He let my lips. Oh, no! Problem! I tumbled!

„Gokudera-kun… uhm… if you want to continue, do it!" I answered nicely bit I would look puzzled. I didn't want to hurt him.

„No, Tenth! If you don't want it I can't continue. I just…" His hand fisted. His face was really sad.

„Just?" I asked curiously.

Gokudera-kun turned his head and didn't answer. I wonder what he can't tell me? What's that by which he is so silent? Please, Gokudera-kun, tell me! I want to know! Answer came so late. In the end he started to talk.

„Tent… I… I love you!" When he said that he got red.

Gokudera-kun loves me? It can't be! It can't be true! But… if I think about it I feel myself stupid because I didn't notice. He always looked at me with admire and he could be a victim for me and he always got red when he saw me. The signs was there but I couldn't notice them. I am totally idiot!

„I am so sorry Gokudera-kun that I didn't notice that but…" I started and think a bit. „Uhm… and what… so, I mean… uhm… we should try to get together…" In the end I was only puzzled. How could I say such a stupid thing? At the last moment I didn't wanted it and now I close on confessed love. What's with me?

„Tenth" Gokudera-kun hugged me and I got totally red. „You were the biggest present in my whole life! You were my life who brought me out from the darkness and show me the light! Thank you, Tenth! Thank you for met you!"

I was very surprised. I feel the same! I am very happy that I could meet him and he is my friend. I wonder is he only friend? Or now is he more? Uhm… I have to confess that he was more always. Just I was an idiot and tried to escape. I didn't have red if I didn't feel that. Yes, that's the truth. I can't escape now from my feelings. I love you too, Gokudera-kun!

I raised my hands and hugged him. Closed my eyes and smiled. I should tell him how important he is for me.

„Gokudera-kun! Dont worry! I'll be always here for you!" I stroked him and got red a bit.

„Yes, Tenth!" He deepened my words and kissed my forehead. So that was when the bad started birthday cake being became good.

The next morning I woke up very tired and insolently…

I understood slowly what important happened yesterday and went down from the first floor where my mom was waiting for me.

„Tsu-kun! Do you know where is the whipped cream and the strawberry? I searched them everywhere!" She looked at me puzzled.

„No, mom. I don't know." I lied and got red. I knew the truth and knew that Gokudera-kun spirit them away to show me it isn't bad to be a birthday cake…


End file.
